The Conqueror Act 1: Warlord
by Carreercrim331
Summary: When the Emperor was murdered, cut down on his own ship, the Legion withdrew from Skyrim, ordered by the squabbling Elder Council. With the Legion gone, the Stomcloaks took over the land. Now, Jadie Dragonsblood, the Dragonborn, follows in the footsteps of a god, seeking to rebuild the Empire as it was in the days of Tiber Septim.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night in Windhelm, very few guards on duty. With most of the city's population taking part in the Stormcloak rebellion, there were just enough guards to maintain a presence in the city. The guards watched from the bridge, not bothering to watch the docks where the Argonians live. If they had, they might have noticed that the docks were deserted, besides the men preparing their ships for launch.

Stands-In-Shallows was among the Argonians that were gathered around a makeshift stage, really a large piece of wood placed atop some barrels to give the speaker an elevated position. And they were not the only ones.

A large portion of Windhelm's Grey Quarter had come as well, apparently having received a similar message as the Argonians.

The speaker stood, looking at his audience, his companions keeping to the back. He wore a set of black, spiked armour that seemed to glow a dark red when the light hit it. His face was completely obscured by his helmet, also spiked. He had, strapped to his belt, several weapons, including a war axe and sword. Across his back he a massive ivory coloured battle-axe was strapped, in a position it could be grabbed quickly.

"Good evening." He began, turning his head to survey his audience. "My companions and I thank you for coming here tonight." His tone was indeed grateful, seeming to make his audience want to at least listen to him.

"I have seen the way your people are made to live, forced into the slums and decaying buildings, if allowed into the cities at all." Most of the audience were nodding in agreement, spite beginning to from in their eyes as the speaker continued. "The Nords of Skyrim look down on you all, thinking themselves as the 'true heroes of the land' and that other races don't deserve a place in this country! Given the chance, they would have you all driven out of your homes and away, if not butchered for the 'crime' of not being born a Nord!" His voice held a shard of genuine anger in it as he let his words sink in.

"You all might be thinking, 'Won't the Empire step in a put a stop to this'? The answer is no, they will not! The Empire is a shadow of what it was. With the death of Emperor Titus Mede the 2nd, the Empire is in chaos, recalling all legions to defend the Imperial City, leaving the provinces vulnerable to the Thalmor! The Thalmor, who want nothing more than to enslave all other races to prove their 'superiority'! They won't stop until they achieve this and will kill anyone who stands in their way!"

Most of the crowd seemed to be accepting this, remaining silent as they waited for the speaker to continue. "Think on this, friends. The recent Dragon Crisis, the return of Alduin the world-eater. As everyone knows, he was defeated. But who did this great deed. Was it the Empire? The Stormcloaks? The Thalmor? No! It was the actions of one man, the Dragonborn! Some of you might have met him?"

There were a few nods from the crowd, Stands-In-Shallows included.

"He's a Breton. That's right, the great Nordic Legend is not even a Nord! Even then, he fought for this land and all who live in it, not just Nords, but Dunmer and Argonians, Bosmer and Redguard alike. He saved this world and all who live in it from enslavement to the dragons! And now, he asks for your help."

A murmur of confusion went through the crowd before the speaker continued. "Yes, the Dragonborn asks for your aid. He asks that you join his cause in saving this world. The current government of Skyrim is corrupt and ineffective. The Empire is falling apart at the seams and it will only be a matter of time before the Thalmor come marching to claim control of the land. And who will stop them? The Stormcloaks? Hah! They couldn't defeat the Dominion with the support of the Empire before! How do they intend to do so now that they are alone, with only the weight of force to show for themselves?" The speaker made cutting gesture in front of him. "No! Ulfric Stormcloak and his followers are going to drive this land to ruin and enslavement! We must put a stop to this stupidity now! Join me and we can put an end to this, once and for all!"

Most of the crowd was murmuring amongst themselves until Stands-In-Shallows stood, eyes locked on the speaker. "Why would we follow you? You said that the Dragonborn called for our aid!" The rest of the crowd turned to the speaker to hear his response.

The man slowly raised his hands and removed his helmet, showing his face for the first time. Several members of the audience's eyes widened with recognition.

"I am the man several of you know as Jadie Dragonblood. The world knows me by a different title. I am Dragonborn."

The crowd turned back to Stands-In-Shallows, who stood strong under everyone's gaze. "And why should we think you better than the Nords? We might just be swapping one dictator for another!"

Jadie nodded in understanding. "I know. Many of you are distrustful of men. But what of another Argonian? Or a Dunmer?" The Dragonborn turned to his companions. "Derkeethus, Uresa, come forward."

The addressed stepped onto the platform. One was an Argonian, with ram-like horns curling out of his head. He was dressed in fine armour, forged from some kind of scales. At his waist he wore a similar sword as Jadie.

The other was a Dunmer, dressed similarly, a large ivory bow slung across her back, a set of matching daggers hanging at her sides and fierce look in her eyes as she took in the crowd.

"Egg brothers and sisters." Be began, his voice carrying the raspy tone of most Argonians. "I have followed Jadie for several years now and been on many adventures with him. He has proven to be a loyal friend and worthy leader. I would not be alive right now if it wasn't for him. I am not asking you to simply give him your trust. I am asking that you give him the chance to earn it."

The Dunmer, Uresa, looked over the crowd of her fellow Dark Elves. "All of you are forced to live in the slums of a cold city, constantly harassed by the Nords." She pointed towards one member of the crowd. "You! Dalave! What happened to your home last week?"

A very thin Dunmer stood, all eyes turning to her. "I-It burned down. Rolff Stone-fist and some of his Nord friends did it."

Uresa nodded. "I understand. You reported this to the guards, yes?"

The Dunmer woman nodded sadly, trying to hold back tears. "Th-They told me that we deserved it. And if we knew what was good for us, we'd leave the city and go back to Morrowind."

"Thank you, Delave." Uresa nodded to the woman, her eyes showing a faint sympathy. She turned to the rest of the audience. "I was once a simple farmer, working in the fields outside Whiterun. My farm provided me with enough coin and food to live my life as I chose." The Dumner's fists clenched in anger as she spoke. "The day after Ulfric attacked the city and Jarl Balgruuf was removed from power, the Stormcloaks came. They grabbed me and pulled me from my home, saying that I was just a 'parasite' on Skyrim and need to be 'removed'. My farm is now owned by a group of Stormcloak supporters. My home, which I had spent my life building and running, taken for next to no reason! I would have died if it wasn't for this man!" The pointed strongly at Jadie. "He took me in when I had nowhere else to go, even fighting in my defense when Stomcloaks came for me. This man is a great warrior and a saviour!" In an instant, the Dumner had a dagger in her hand and spun it skillfully. "Any who disagree answer to me." Her last words were slightly threatening, but conveyed little malice.

Jadie nodded to his friends. "Thank you both. I am grateful for your support." He turned back to the gathered audience. "All of you, I am trying to make things different for everyone. A world where people are not looked down on for their race. If you are willing to aid me, stand now."

A silence fell over the crowd before Delave stood. "I will join you."

She was swiftly followed by an Argonian. "So shall I."

Soon, the entire crowd was standing, all eyes locked on the Dragonborn, who smiled. "Thank you all. Return to your homes and bring whatever belongings you desire and return here. You won't be back for quite some time."

The crowd dispersed, returning to the nearby city to gather what meager belongings they had.

Jadie let out a breath. "That went better that anticipated." He said to no one in particular.

Uresa turned to her friend, a smirk on her face. "You say that every time we gather supporters."

The Breton shook his head. "We've never recruited a crowd that big before. I constantly thought that I was going to say something wrong and we'd have to leave." Jadie shook his head, eyes shining. "At least we have more help now."

Uresa's smirk didn't fade. "Yeah. Soon we'll be sending Ulfric to Sovengard and bring peace back to Skyrim."

Jadie sighed. "I don't think our work will finish at Skyrim."

Derkeethus nodded, having listened in on the conversation. "Securing Skyrim doesn't solve the root of the problem."

Jadie nodded sadly. "I know." His tone allowed no further discussion.

Several hours later, Jadie and his small group of companions led their new followers away from Windhelm, travelling north-east, into the mountains. Jadie stood at the head of the crowd, his Daedric armour not slowing him down in the slightest.

When night fell, the makeshift army made camp in the northern tundra, were they were very unlikely to be seen. Jadie and his allies stood guard, aided by a few of the braver citizens and listened to stories of their new friend's adventures. When the sun rose, they set off again, continuing towards the north. They repeated this for roughly two weeks, when the group arrived at a massive fort built into the mountains.

It looked like it had been abandoned for some time, but had recently been repaired. Imposing stone walls blocked access from everywhere but the sky, as the road was blocked by a massive iron gate. As they approached, the gate retracted to allow entrance.

As the entered the huge courtyard, several other figures noticed them and turned. There were people of every race, all watching the newcomers with interest.

Jadie turned to his followers. "All of you, I welcome you to my home. Welcome to Dragonhold."


	2. Chapter 2

Jadie smiled as everyone took in their surroundings. The sound of the door to the main hall opening and a familiar Redguard walking out, a pair of scimitars hanging at her side.

"Welcome back, my Thane." Rayya said as she approached.

Jadie shook his head. "You're not supposed to call me that anymore, Rayya."

Rayya's expression hardened. "It doesn't matter what some new Jarl says. You are a hero and I will continue to address you as such."

Jadie smiled at that. "Thank you, Rayya. Your loyalty is appreciated."

The Redguard didn't react greatly, but Jadie caught a slight smile on her face as she took in the sight of the new recruits. "So these are the ones from Windhelm?"

The Breton nodded. "Yeah. They know what we're up against, but are willing to fight." The Breton turned to Derkeethus and Uresa. "Take them down the barracks and get them settled. They need to start training as soon as possible."

The Argonian nodded before the pair began to lead the group towards one of the larger towers of Dragonhold.

Jadie turned back to his housecarl. "How's the training coming?"

The Redguard put a fist to her chin. "Lydia's doing well in teaching the use of weapons and shields. Iona, Argis and I assist her when needed. Gregor and Jordis do as well, but they still haven't returned from Shor's Stone with supplies.

Jadie nodded. "They would have to travel a bit of a distance with the wagons to get to Shor's Stone. Especially with that terrain."

Rayya nodded. "Of course, my Thane. Back on the topic of training, Valdimar and Illia are teaching anyone with magical talent. They're reports are showing promise. Soon, you might have a few companies of Battlemages to work with."

Jadie smiled. "Thank you, Rayya. Anything else to report?"

The Redguard shook her head.

Jadie nodded. "Alright then. You may return to your duties."

Rayya nodded. "Thank you, my Thane." She then walked briskly away, heading towards the training yard.

Jadie let out a breath before heading towards his quarters, passing a few comrades and exchanging a few words before reaching the spire in the corner of the keep. Climbing the spiral staircase, he finally reached his quarters on the top floor. Unclipping his belts, the Dragonborn threw his weapons on his bed before taking a seat at his desk, pulling off his gauntlets and rubbing his hands across his face.

His room wasn't extravagant. It had a normal bed and desk, with a chest to contain the Breton's few personal belongings. The walls were cold stone, not unlike the rest of the fortress. The windows overlooked the training yard, where he could at the moment see Lydia leading a few drills as the recruits were turned into warriors. On the other side of the yard, Valdimar was teaching some recruits the Firebolt spell.

Jadie sighed as he remembered how things used to be. Go to an inn with some friends, hear a rumour about a powerful weapon or word of power, set on another adventure to find it.

He never thought he would be leading an army. He would gladly take a blow for anyone he perceived as a victim, but the thought of leading an army was almost overwhelming.

"What are you thinking about?" came a familiar voice from his doorway.

Jadie started, but relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Illia. What brings you here?"

The Imperial mage stepped into her leader's quarters. "I came looking for you. I haven't checked in in a while."

Illia sat down next to Jadie. He might not have said it, but Jadie deeply enjoyed the Imperial's company. She had been one of the first who had joined the Dragonborn during his quest against Alduin. After meeting in Darklight Tower, Illia had become Jadie's best friend in short order, giving the Breton a shoulder to lean on when he needed it, and giving the Imperial a new purpose after leaving the tower. The only followers Jadie had before her were Lydia and Iona, and they were sworn to serve him.

The Imperial looked her friend in the eye. "You didn't answer my question. What are you thinking about?"

Jadie shook his head slightly, sighing. "Just how hard it will be in the future."

Illia smirked. "Says the man who stood against the first-born of Akatosh in the Nordic land of the dead, aided by three ancient heroes."

Jadie smiled at her humor. "You make it sound like that was easy."

Illia turned stood shaking her head. "I know that things will be hard in the future, but I also know you will do the right thing." As she left, the Imperial spoke softly, almost too softly for Jaide to hear. "You always do."

Jadie's gaze fell on the open door. What did she mean by that?

He didn't have time to consider it further, as the sound of running feet quickly came down the corridor before Iona arrived at the door.

"My Thane!" She said, not winded at all from the run. "A group has arrived at the gate, requesting entrance. The leader claims to know you."

Jadie started before grabbing his weapons again and pulling on his gauntlets and following his housecarl.

He arrived at the top of the gate house, looking down at the group. It consisted mostly of Dunmer, but several Bosmer and even an Imperial were present among them.

He was puzzling over this development when the apparent leader caught sight of him and called out to him.

"Champion! Thank Azura we've found you!"

Jadie recognized the voice immediately. "Aranea?"

The Dunmer woman nodded. "Yes. It is I, Champion."

Jadie turned to the guards he had stationed on the gate. "Let them in!"

Nodding, a pair of guards turned to wheel, retracting the gate and allowing the group entrance.

They shuffled in and for the first time, Jadie got a good look at them.

Many of them bled from cuts to their bodies, their clothes having been cut by some kind of bladed weapon.

Jadie quickly came down from the gatehouse and ran to his friend's side, taking in that she sported a lively collection of wounds herself.

"What happened to you?" he asked, almost dreading the answer.

Aranea took a shuddering breath before answering. "The Stormcloaks. They…They attacked the Shrine of Azura. The followers and I tried to protect it but…..they destroyed the Shrine. It's gone."

Jadie flinched visibly. The Shrine was a peaceful place, where everyone was welcomed to worship their god. "Why would the Stormcloaks attack the shrine? What would they gain?"

Aranea let out another shaky breath. She seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Nords didn't build the shrine. They don't care about it then. They saw it as just one more reason for Dunmer to stay in Skyrim, so it had to be destroyed."

Jadie seemed to freeze, his fists clenched tightly before he released an angry sigh. He placed a hand on the Dunmer woman's shoulder. "Don't worry, Aranea. You and your friends are safe here."

The Dunmer shuddered slightly. "How can you promise that?"

Jadie smiled slightly. "I have a resource that Ulfic doesn't, and can never, have."

Aranea looked like she was about to responded when an ear-splitting roar exploded across the fortress. Many people were shocked, hands covering their ears as something very large and very fast tore through the air above them before coming to a landing on the keep's roof.

Jadie smiled and turned back to his friend. "I doubt Ulfric has dragons on his side." He gestured towards a nearby building. "Take your people in there. You should find all the medicine and potions you need."

Aranea smiled and bowed slightly. "Thank you, Champion. Azura was wise to have chosen you."

Jadie smiled. "Anything for a friend." With that said, he turned and headed towards the stairwell to the roof.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jadie stepped off the last stair and onto the roof, taking care not be blown over by the strong winds that periodically swept by.

In the center of the roof, waiting for him, was a very large Serpentine Dragon. Its scales were green, like a healthy leaf, and its eyes burned a red in their sockets as the beast turned it's long neck to meet the Dragonborn's eye.

"Drem Yol Lok, Dovahkiin." It spoke, it's gravelly voice seeming somewhat glad to see him as it spoke the traditional Dragon greeting.

"Drem Yol Lok, Krilyolkaal." Jadie replied, welcoming his friend back to the fort. "Do you have anything to report?"

After defeating Alduin, many dragons were left with no purpose in the world. A number of them now followed Paarthurnax in the Way of the Voice on the Throat of the World, but several had instead chosen to join Jadie in his new mission.

The Serpentine dragon smiled. "Of course, Thur." The dragon stretched its wings before continuing. "The Hokoron Joor are attempting to secure Faal Hiiv, The Reach. However, they are having trouble. Another group of Joor are resisting them."

Jadie tilted his head slightly. "Forsworn?"

Krilyolkaal nodded. "Geh, yes. I heard them called that as they fought."

Jadie nodded. "The Forsworn might be resisting the Stormcloaks, but that does not make them allies. They are too aggressive to be trusted." Jadie put a fist to his chin. "I believe the time might be near for us to launch our first attack."

"Oh?" The dragon's head tilted. "Might I ask where, Dovahkiin?"

Jadie let out a breath. "Windhelm."

Krilyolkaal's head dropped slightly in surprise. "The Hokoron's capital? Would it not be heavily defended?"

Jadie nodded. "I know it would be, but Ulfric is spending most of his time in Solitude. I think he's planning an invasion of the Summerset Isles and with the Stormcloak army attempting to secure The Reach, Winhelm would have a severely weakened defense force." Jadie pinched the bridge of his nose. "With these conditions, it's our best option. And think what it would mean if we succeeded? How could Ulfric claim to be a great leader if he can't even defend his own home?"

Krilyolkaal had been listening with interest. "I see you have thought this through a great deal."

Jadie nodded. "I am planning to reveal the plan to the others tomorrow morning." The Breton turned to leave. "Gather the rest of the loyal Dragons. I will need their aid."

"Of course, Thur." The great dragon spread it's wings and took to the air once more as Jadie left.

Hopefully he wasn't making a mistake.

**A/N: All Dragon language has been checked and is as accurate as can be expected.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure this is the best idea, Jadie?" asked Derkeethus after the Dragonborn finished telling the rest of them the plan. He and several of Jadie's companions were gathered around a table in one of the side rooms on the upper floor of the keep, the door securely locked.

Jadie sighed and nodded. "In the current situation, it is."

"What about Winterhold, or Riften? Surly they would have a weaker defense?" said Lydia. She did not often question Jadie, but all his housecarls had been ordered to speak when they thought he was making a mistake.

Jadie pinched the bridge of his nose. "Winterhold isn't defensible. We could take it fairly easily, but we would have no way of holding it afterword. As to Riften, I had a few dragons scout it out. Its garrison is fully manned, armed and ready to act. Even if we managed to take the city, we'd lose too many men to hold it afterword." Jadie sighed and lowered his hand. "No, Windhelm is the best option at the moment. With Ulfric in Solitude and the Stormcloak army in The Reach, Windhelm's defenses are at a fraction of its normal force. If we strike now we can take the city and deliver a crippling blow to the Stormcloaks."

Uresa folded her arms and turned to the others. "I agree with Jadie. We need to strike now. If we wait, Ulfric and his guard could return to the city. If we wait, we'll lose this opportunity."

Jadie nodded. "Thank you, Uresa." The Dragonborn turned to Lydia. "How are the recruits?"

The Nord woman looked concerned before speaking. "Their showing great improvement. They know how to operate as a unit instead of individuals as well."

"But?" said Jadie, knowing the tone his friend used.

"But they haven't been in a real fight that way yet. I don't know how they will react to it."

Jadie nodded, not looking at anyone. "They have to learn sooner or later."

The Dragonborn stood, surveying his comrades. "I have told you my plan, my friends. I ask now what you think of it. Do you object?"

No one did.

The Breton nodded. "Alright. Break the news to the men. We march on Windhelm."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Less than a week later, the bulk of the newly formed army made it's way through the gate, getting ready to officially start the war.

Jadie stood on the gatehouse, watching the trained groups as they left Dragonhold. Perched not far behind him was Krilyolkaal. The Serpentine Dragon had spread the word about the coming attack to the other loyal dragons, who were at the moment scouting the path ahead to make sure the army arrived intact.

The dragon turned his long neck to look at the Dragonborn, taking in his posture. "Thur, you seem troubled."

Jadie turned, a smile plastered across his face. "What makes you say that?"

Krilyolkaal was about to respond, but another voice beat him to it.

"Maybe it's because you're using the same fake smile you used when you needed to head for Skuldafn." Illia said as she joined the pair. "Trying to seem brave but clearly lying about it."

Jadie sighed, his head lowered. "Am I that easy to read?"

The Imperial smirked. "Pretty much. Now tell us, what are you feeling?"

Jadie shook his head as he sighed once again. "I might have doomed us all with this plan. If we fail to take Windhelm, we're done and even if we succeed, Ulfric wouldn't take it sitting down. He'll come marching back to take back his city."

Illia folded her arms. Unlike usual, she looked ready for battle. She wore a set of Master Robes of Destruction with a pair of thin boots and gloves. An amulet lay against her throat and a ring sat on her finger, both practically glowing with enchantment.

"Jadie, you said it yourself. If we don't do this, Skyrim is doomed. The Stormcloaks will be crushed by the Thalmor and everything we've already done will have been for nothing. Is that what you want?"

Jaide shook his head. "You're right, Illia. Even if we fail, it's better than doing nothing and letting the Thalmor come."

Illia smiled. "There's the Jadie I remember."

The Breton smiled back. "Thank you Illia." The Dragonborn noticed that the last of the army had passed through the gate. "We should be going. I need to be at the head of that army."

Krilyolkaal lowered his neck, having remained silent up until that point as the old friends talked. "Thur, my back is yours."

Jadie nodded, walking over and mounting the great dragon. He offered a hand to Illia. "Care to join me, Milady?" he asked sarcastically.

Illia smirked again, accepting his hand as he hauled her up, letting her wrap her arms around his waist.

Krilyolkaal spread his wings and took flight, carrying the two towards the front of the army, where they could already see several dragons circling.

They stayed silent for a while before Illia broke it. "Are you sure leaving the people from Azura's shrine behind is a good idea?"

Jadie sighed as he gripped Krilyolkaal's spines for balance. "They're untrained and most of them were still injured. When they've healed, then I'll let them fight."

Illia nodded in acceptance. "I thought so."

Jadie turned to meet his friend's eye, smiling slightly before his eye's widened with realization. "I found something I want you to have."

Illia's face twisted in confusion. "What?"

Jadie carefully reached a hand into his waist pocket and retrieved the item, holding it out to her.

It was a mask, made of Ebony. Its dark grey colouring was occasionally covered by a thin coating of pale blue light, showing the mask's enchantment.

Illia accepted with a careful hand, examining it. "Where did you get this?" She asked.

Jadie smiled. "Remember a couple months ago when I found the last word for the Cyclone shout?"

The Imperial nodded. "Yeah. You and Derkeethus went to find it while the rest of us stayed behind to train."

The Breton turned back to look ahead. "Well, the two of use found a Dragon Priest. I think his name was Dukaan, or something along those lines. He used that mask against us. It really enhanced his frost spells."

Illia kept examining the mask. "How much did it enhance them?"

Jadie shuddered slightly at the memory. "One shot and I couldn't even move. My armour had frozen together. If Derkeethus hadn't been there, I'd have died."

Illia didn't move for a moment, before she slowly lifted the mask and placed it on her face.

Her body immediately stiffened, tightening her grip on Jadie, who turned again, looking concerned.

"Illia, are you alright?" he asked, feeling her tight grip.

The Imperial let out a breath from behind her new mask. "Yeah. I just didn't expect it to feel like that."

"Feel like what?" Jadie asked.

Illia loosened her grip. "It feels incredible. I…I can't describe it."

Jadie smiled. "Do you like it?"

The Breton couldn't see the Imperial's expression, but the squeeze she gave him made him assume she did.

By this point, Krilyolkaal had brought them to front of the advancing army, where they could be seen by the entire army.

Everyone present gave him a hopeful look, like he was some sort of saviour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Galmar Stone-Fist was currently pouring over the map of Skyrim, making note of where the known Forsworn camps were located. He felt a slight surge of anger that he wasn't the one leading the army while Ulfric was preoccupied, but the High King needed someone he could count on to watch over his city and Ralof was quite qualified to lead the army. But he still didn't enjoy being stuck in the city and missing the glory.

As he was looked over the map when there was the sound of running feet behind him. Looking up, he saw one of the few guards left in the city standing there, awaiting instruction.

"What is it?" The old Nord asked, his gaze commanding.

"S-Sir, an army is camped outside our gates! They're on the far side of bridge and it looks like they are preparing for a siege, Sir!"

Galmar shot up, grabbed his battle-axe and sprinted for the gate, the guard following close behind.

By the time he arrived, the majority of the guardsmen were rallied near the gate, all with weapons drawn.

Galmar took in the sight on the far side of the bridge with disbelief. A massive gathering of races stood on the far bank, all appearing to we awaiting some signal.

He didn't have to wonder what this was about for long, as a small group of them walked across the bridge, apparently to parley.

Galmar recognized the leader instantly. "Jadie Dragonsblood! What is the meaning of this!?"

The Breton folded his arms and locked eyes with the Nord. "I am here to put a stop to Ulfric's madness. The people of Skyrim have suffered enough."

Galmar snorted. "Suffered? Suffered what?! The Sons and Daughters of Skyrim are free for the first time since the Great War!"

Jadie shook his head. "But at what cost?! The Dunmer, Argonians, Bosmer? What about them?! Ulfric only cares about Nords and power!"

Garlmar's face contorted with anger, his hands itching to grab his axe. "What of them?! Skyrim is Nord land! Any who disagree answer to me!"

Jadie folded his arms, eyes burning with anger. "Galmar, listen to me! Skyrim can't survive like this! Ulfric's weakened to Empire even more then it was! Without Imperial support, Skyrim will surly fall when the Thalmor come!"

"The Thalmor!?" Galmar spat. "Those witch elves will never defeat us! They will scatter like the cowards they are! Even if what you say is true, what would you have us do?!"

"Join me! We need to unite now, before the Thalmor realize what we're doing! Together we can defeat the Thalmor and have actual peace!"

"Join YOU?!" Galmar exclaimed. "You might have bested Alduin, Dragonborn, but the Children of Skyrim would never follow you! You don't have Nordic honor!"

Jadie sighed. "I guess we have nothing left to discuss."

Galmar nodded. "I suppose so."

Jadie shook his head and turned. "Remember Galmar, you and Ulfric brought this on yourselves." With his peace said, Jadie and his escort turned back towards their camp, the guards of Windhelm watching them all the way.

As he returned to the camp, Lydia approached. "What's the plan?"

Jadie sighed. "Just as I thought. Galmar is too loyal to Ulfric to listen to reason."

Lydia nodded. "Your orders?"

Jadie turned back to the city, taking in the men on the walls, all ready to fight and die if need be. He turned to his own followers, who looked at him with silent admiration.

The Breton drew his sword, steeling his expression. "Begin the Siege!"


	4. Chapter 4

Turning, Jadie motioned to his army. "Illia, Argis, Lydia and Rayyna, with me. The rest of you, wait for my signal."

Jadie and his friends stormed across the bridge, stopping occasionally to fire arrows or spells into the guards that manned the walls until they arrived at the gate, finding it sealed.

"Everyone, cover!" Ordered the Dragonborn, pushing himself into cover behind on of the bridge's structures, the rest of the army following suite, taking cover from incoming arrows. Jadie saw Illia and Argis on the far side, Illia poking out of cover for a moment to fire an Ice Spike into the guardsman, her new mask greatly increasing the spell's power.

"My thane!" Came Lydia's voice. Turning, Jadie saw that she and Rayyna had taken cover a short distance from him, her dragonbone shield raised to guard her face as she spoke. "We need to breach the gate, now!"

Jadie nodded. "Leave that to me." Before Lydia could question him, the Dragonborn raised his head to the sky and spoke in the dragon tongue. "_Mid Dovah, Aav Zey!" _

During her years of travel with Jadie, Lydia had learned a few words of the dragon language, but had never heard him speak these before.

She didn't have to wait long to see the result. With an ear-splitting roar, the sky above was filled massive creatures as dragons poured fire onto the wall, scattering the guardsman as they scrambled for safety.

Jadie smiled up at them before turning his attention back to the gate as he spoke again. _"Pahvoth!" _At his command, every dragon present breathed deep, as did Jadie, before releasing the same shout in unison.

"_FUS RO DAH!"_

The shockwave of the shouts smashed into the gate. The old wood and metal didn't hold for an instant, giving way to the power of the Thu'um.

Jadie turned back to his army, raising his sword to signal them.

At once, the gathered army surged across the bridge to join their leader and his old companions.

As they approached, Jadie turned to his Dragons. "Attack any groups of guardsman you see, but do not attack civilians unless they attack you first!"

With a roar of acknowledgement, the great beasts flew over the city, releasing their shouts on the regrouping guardsmen.

The bulk of the army arrived behind Jadie, practically steaming with anger at the Stormcloaks for the way most of them had been treated and now ready to take revenge.

Jadie turned to them. "Lydia, Ryyna. Take your units and secure the market. When you're done there, follow the path through the noble quarter. Regroup at the keep."

"Of course." They answered in harmony. Before leading their men down the path to left.

"Argis, secure the Gray Quarter. It might be empty now, but it still provides access to the keep. We can't let the guards flank us. Eliminate any resistance you find, then regroup with us at the keep."

Argis nodded and turned to the right, his group following him.

Lastly, Jadie turned to remaining forces. "Everyone else, we're going up the middle. Straight for the keep!"

No sooner had the Breton said this that the now regrouped guardsmen surged forward to repel the Dragonborn and his army.

Jadie braced himself for the moment the groups would collide. When they did, it was like time had stopped as the organized lines turned into isolated fights.

The Dragonborn swung his heavy metal shield at the first guard, knocking him to the side with a satisfying crash before using his sword to parry the war axe that was swung at him from another guard. Using sword, the Dragonborn pulled his axe from his enemies grip before delivering a quick stab to the Nord's chest, the dragonbone blade easily cutting through the leather armour.

On the Dragonborn's right, Valdimar caved in a guards head with his mace as he summoned the flames spell in his other hand, burning another guard to death.

On his left, Illia fired off storms and spikes of ice, bringing down any guard unfortunate enough to be in her sight, her mask glowing icy white.

Closer to the keep, entire groups of guardsmen were killed as the dragons dove down from above, filling the narrow streets with flame and frost.

In the market, the guardsmen had to contend with a blizzard of steel as Rayya spun, his scimitars in hand, slicing through any enemy that dared approach as Lydia advanced alongside her, her large shield and ivory armour and imposing sight as she swung her blade and brought down another guard.

Another group of Guardsmen tried to move through the city and ran straight in Argis and his men, who were more than happy to send them to their precious ancestors in Sovngarde.

It quickly became apparent that the guardsmen were outmatched. While they were trained warriors, most having served in the Stormcloak army, they were only trained to act alone on a battlefield, blindly charging the enemy.

Jadie's men, on the other hand, had been trained to act as a unit, guarding their comrades when they needed to be guarded and working together to bring down their barbarian foes. In addition to the better weaponry and armour Jadie had equipped them all with, the allied races were making short work of the Windhelm Guards.

Jadie himself had lost count of how many Nords had fallen to his blade alone as he drove his sword through yet another opponent. Turning, he saw that one of his soldiers had been knocked to the ground by a Nord's Warhammer, which was now raised above the fallen Argonian's head.

Acting quickly, Jadie sprinted towards him, shield held in front of him, knocking the Nord to the ground with bone-crushing force. Jadie followed this a powerful downwards slash, sending to guard's head rolling as the Argonian got back to his feet.

Jadie turned, tossing his sword to his weaponless comrade and drew the war axe from his belt before returning to the front of the battle.

In what felt like hours, the main body had broken into the plaza in front of the Palace of the Kings.

Jadie felt sweat drip down his head as he turned to his followers. All of them looked exhausted, but ready to continue.

The Dragonborn looked to the side paths before calling. "Any sign of the other groups?"

Valdimar stepped forward. "It appears not, my thane. They might be held up in the streets."

Jadie nodded, hoping his friends were not injured. "Alright then. Valdimar, you hold here. Illia, Iona, you two are with me. We're going to end this."

Nodding, the Nord and Imperial joined Jadie and he threw open the door.

xxxxxxx

The group entered the keep with weapons drawn and spells prepared, Jadie keeping his eyes locked on the main target.

Galmar stood before the throne, his battle axe in hand, flanked by a pair of guardsmen. He met Jadie's gaze with anger practically bursting from his eyes.

Jadie flipped his war axe in his hand, a sign of his unease as he spoke. "Well, Galmar, I did warn you."

Galmar grunted. "What are you hoping to accomplish by doing this, Dragonsblood? Even if you win here, Ulfric will send you to…whatever hell you Breton's go to when you die."

Jadie shook his head. "Galmar, Ulfic and his cause are doomed already when they separated from the Empire. Without their support, the Thalmor will crush the Stormcloaks. You can't fight them with brute force."

Galmar spat. "Don't talk like you care about Skyrim or it's people! You are just hungry for power and want to dominate Skyrim and it's people!"

Jadie's eyes flared. "It's ironic hearing that from you. Here you stand, accusing me of being a power-hungry warmonger, while you are in service to one yourself."

That was it. That comment on Ulfric's intentions was what made Galmar finally snap. With a furious roar, the old Nord charged the Breton.

Jadie brought up his shield, catching the battle axe as it descended and holding it there as Galmar attempted to force him down.

"My thane!" Cried Iona, readying her axe.

"Stay out of this! Both of you!" Jadie grunted as he forced Galmar's axe up. Iona reluctantly lowered her weapon and Illia canceled her spell.

The Breton's sheer strength surprised Galmar as his axe was forced upwards, the edge of it hooked over the shield. He didn't have time to think of anything else, as Jadie raised his foot and kicked forward, colliding with the Nord's stomach, knocking him back. Jadie pressed his attack bringing his weapon down again and again as Galmar was forced to block his attacks until Jadie hooked his war-axe across Galmar's weapon hilt, holding him still as he took a breath.

" _Yol TOOR SHUL!" _Jadie's Thu'um exploded from his lips as flames shot into Galmar's face.

The old Nord let out a roar of pain as he was thrown back, his face blacked and burned as Jadie stepped forward, bringing his war axe down once more, straight into the Nord's throat.

Everything in the room seemed to stop. The Windhelm guards watched with disbelief a blood shot from the wound as oozed out of their commander's mouth.

Jadie pulled his weapon out with little effort. The Breton let out deep breath as he took in the sight of what he just done. He lowered his head. "May you find glory in Sovngarde, great warrior."

Sighing, Jadie turned to his companions. "The battle is over. We've won."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By time Galmar fell, the few guardsmen who hadn't been killed had dropped their weapons and surrendered. Jadie, Iona and Illia exited the keep to meet the rest of the army.

The other two groups had arrived by then, their armour showing fresh stains of blood. Apparently, they hadn't been able to force their way through the narrow alleys as quickly as they thought they could.

"My Thane." Lydia said as she approached. "What's happened?"

Jadie looked at the faces of everyone present. "We've won! The city is ours!" This was met by cheers from many members of the army. Jaide waited for them to die down.

"We have won Windhelm and for that, I thank each and every one of you. But our work is not finished yet. Ulfric will not just let us hold his city. He will come marching back her with the full force of the Stormcloak army. We need to prepare and be ready. All of you, rest well tonight! You will need your strength soon." With that said, the army filed out of the plaza, heading towards their camp from the previous night to move their supplies into the city, until Jadie stood in the square with only Illia beside him.

Illia placed a hand on Jadie's shoulder. "We did it."

Jadie smiled. "Our first victory. Hopefully, the first of many."

A deep voice from above answered. "Of course, Thur."

Krilyolkaal descended from above and landed on one of the walls overlooking the plaza.

Jadie smiled at his friend. "I'm glad I have people like the two off you on my side in this. It gives me courage."

Krilyolkaal let out a gravely laugh as Illia smiled. "Thur, I am honored to follow you. You have become a true Konahrik, Dovahkiin." With that said, the Serpentine Dragon took flight again, leaving behind a conflicted Jadie.

"Konahrik? It that what I am now?" Jaide asked himself as he stood there.

Illia approached him. "Jadie, what did he call you? I've never heard that word before."

Jadie sighed, lowering his head.

"Warlord."


	5. Chapter 5

Solitude – Castle Dour

Ulfric took a long drink of mead as he smiled at the map, seeing it covered in blue flags.

Finally, all of Skyrim was his, free of Imperial dictatorship and Thalmor manipulation. But he would not stop here. Soon, he would bring his army against the Thalmor themselves, crushing those damned elves once and for all. After that, who knows? The Elder council in Cyroldil would need an emperor soon.

His thoughts were interrupted when a courier threw the door open and ran into the room. "My King!" She gasped as she tried to catch her breath. "Dire news from the east!"

Ulfric stepped towards her, his expression hard. "What's happened?"

The courier slowly straightened. When she spoke, there was a clear undertone of anger. "Windhelm has fallen."

Everything was still for a moment before Ulfric smashed his mug down on the table. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WINDHELM HAS FALLEN?!" His voice was filled with disbelief and anger as he stepped towards the courier.

The courier stepped back slightly. "An army came from the east and attacked the city. With most of the guardsmen serving in your guard and the army in the reach, they never stood a chance against them."

Ulfric took several deep breaths. He needed a clear head right now. "Who was this army led by? The Thalmor?"

The courier shook her head. "Jadie Dragonsblood."

Ulfric narrowed his eyes. "Why would the Dragonborn attack my city?"

The courier shook her head again. "He believes that your cause is doomed, High King. He says that we cannot defeat the Thalmor as we are, using only brute force against them."

Ulfric gritted his teeth and let out an angry breath. "You are dismissed." The courier left without a backwards glance.

Ulfric turned back to the map before removing the blue flag from Windhelm, replacing it with a red one. He considered his options. He couldn't simply call on the entire Stormcloak army to attack Windhelm. It was on the other side of Skyrim and engaged with the Forsworn. However, he could still attack.

He grabbed ink and parchment and began to write a letter to the garrison commanders of Riften.

They would take back his city.

* * *

><p>Windhelm<p>

Jadie was making himself comfortable in the war-room in the Palace of the Kings, looking over the map and a list of resources that they had found in the keep. It had been several weeks since they had captured the city and it had gone about as well as could be imagined.

Some of the local Nords were furious that Jadie was opposing the Stormcloaks, thinking that he was going to hand their homes over to the elves. This was to be expected, but Jadie was doing his best to control the situation. Many of the city's inhabitants trusted him for slaying Alduin and protecting the city from dragon attacks. However, a large number of them still held true to Ulfric's cause and were more than likely to spy for him.

Jadie turned back to his list, making note that he now had Windhelm's treasury to work with in the coming days. Ulfric had made a point of collecting gold before beginning his rebellion. He also found quite a supply oil and several catapults inside as well. This gave Jadie the siege weapons his army had been lacking in for a long time.

Approaching footsteps alerted him to a Jodis and Gregor's arrival. The Dragonborn straightened as his friends approached. "Welcome to the sight of our first victory, my friends."

Gregor smirked. "I believe that this was your victory, my thane, seeing as you didn't wait for us to join you."

Jordis remained silent, but Jadie could practically feel the anger radiating from her.

Jadie sighed. "I apologize, but we couldn't wait any longer to attack the city." Jadie explained the situation that had led to their attack.

Gregor nodded. "I agree. You couldn't have waited any longer."

Jordis nodded as well, but still held a slight air of anger.

Jadie turned back to the map. "We've dealt Ulfric a blow, for sure. But know that we've done it, we need to be ready for his response. He's not going to take this lying down."

The housecarls looked like they were about to respond when the sound of running feet, followed by the sight of a lightly armoured Bosmer ran into the room.

"Dragonborn! The scouts have returned and they have news." He said, sounding shaken.

Jadie looked him in the eye, his eyes full of determination. "What news?"

"The garrison of Riften is marching on the city." The Bosmer reported. "Ulfric must have sent them."

Jadie nodded. "Makes sense. The bulk of his army is too far away and engaged in the Reach with Forsworn. He simply can't bring them back fast enough."

The Bosmer nodded. "It gets worse, Sir. One of the dragons says he saw the garrison from Winterhold moving south as well."

Jadie cringed. This was troubling news indeed. "How long?"

"The Riften forces should be here by the end of the week, Winterhold two days later, Sir." The Bosmer said.

Jadie nodded. "Thank you. Return to your post and await further orders."

The Bosmer nodded and left the room as Jadie returned to the map. "Gregor, Jordis. Gather the other commanders. We need a plan for this."

The housecarls nodded and left the room, leaving Jadie to look over the plans once more.

* * *

><p>Roughly an hour later, the commanders of Jadie's army had gathered in the War-room, looking over the map.<p>

"Here's the situation." Jadie began, pointing at the map. "The garrison from Riften is moving north along the road and should be here by the end of the week to attempt to take back the city."

Uresa nodded. "We knew we'd have to deal with them sooner or later. At least now we have an advantage."

Derkeethus leaned against a cane slightly as he turned to her. He had taken a bad blow from a mace to his leg during the battle. "The reason we didn't attack them to begin with is because they were well armed and trained. What's changed?"

Uresa turned to her friend. "It's easier to defend a city then take it."

Jadie nodded. "Uresa's right. We can defeat them now as long as we plan it right." He turned to the map. "The Stormcloaks coming from the south could have to contend with the walls and defensive points of the city we have the men to use. We can deal with them, but that brings another problem."

Lydia nodded. "The Winterhold garrison."

Iona looked at Jadie in confusion. "I thought the garrison in Winterhold was neglect-able. It's not large enough to be much of a threat."

This time, Illia spoke. "If we were only dealing with them, then that would be true. But if they arrive while we're still dealing with Riften's forces…" She trailed off.

"We'd be caught in between them." Argis finished.

Jadie sighed and shook his head. "I only have one plan that could deal with that."

Everyone turned to their leader.

"Winterhold's garrison is much smaller than Riften's. But we need to prevent them from grouping with their larger force."

"But how can we do that?" asked Argis, his arms folded.

Jadie lowered his head. "By meeting them on the plains before they arrive here."

Everyone present looked at him like he had grown two extra heads. Finally, it was Lydia who spoke. "Jadie, what is your reasoning behind this lunacy?" She asked.

The Breton sighed. "We need to at least stop them from reaching the city while we're dealing with the Riften garrison. If can't defeat them before they arrive, we can at least delay them until we're done with Riften."

The commanders took a moment to think on this. Finally, Iona spoke. "Jadie." She said strongly.

The dragonborn raised his head to see the fire in his housecarl's eye. "Yes Iona?"

The Nord woman didn't hesitate for an instant. "I volunteer to lead the diversion."

Everyone present was taken aback for a moment before more volunteers followed before Jadie silenced them all.

"Enough. I still need most of you here to deal with Riften's force. Iona, you know the risks in doing this, correct?"

The Nord woman nodded.

Jadie returned the nod. "Alright then. I'll gather the force for you to take north. You leave in three days." His tone did not allow any discussion.

The meeting was over.

* * *

><p>Winterhold<p>

Kai Wet-Pommel ordered his men to march early in morning, leaving only a token force to hold the fort and camp as they moved towards Windhelm.

The Nord had a large smirk on his face as he led the men forward. He might not have ordered to take back Windhelm, but he was a Nord, for Talo's sake! He needed glory and battle!

By the time he was done, the dragonborn's head would be on a spike to adorn the walls of Windhelm and Kia Wet-Pommel would be a hero to the Nords!

"Sir?" asked one of his men as they marched.

"Yes lad? What is it?" the officer responded.

"Are you sure we can take Windhelm? I mean, the Dragonborn defeated the guards there in less than a day."

The officer frowned. "Galmar was caught off-guard when the attack came. We will not make that mistake. On top of that, the Dragonborn's army has no idea we're coming. We are the Children of Skyrim, and we will defend it!"

The soldier nodded. "Of course, Sir."

The group returned to marching in silence. Unknown to them, high above them in the sky, they were being watched by a pair of large, reptilian eyes.

* * *

><p>Windhelm<p>

Iona strapped on the last of her armour as she prepared to leave the city. The unit she had been given was composed mainly of volunteers who had been told the risks involved. The Nord warrior took in the faces. She saw a large group of Dunmer gathered with some Argonians near the gate, preparing to leave. Behind them was a surprisingly large number of Bosmer mixed in with a few Imperials and Nords. There were even a couple of Orcs strapping on their armour and making sure their weapons drew cleanly from their sheaths.

Iona smiled slightly at them as they prepared, before the cruel fact hit her hard.

Most of them were going to die.

Iona shook her head to clear it. They all knew the risks in doing this. They had volunteered regardless. They were willing to do this.

And so was she.

Iona signaled them to begin marching out the gate.


End file.
